clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Know Every about cp
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Know Every about cp! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 20:16, October 25, 2011 Hi Hi Thanks for the picture you uploaded in the article , Lake Club Penguin. We really need editors like you to work with us in this wiki. Thanks and Happy editing- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) 14:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) r e CP photo taking How do you take photos in Club Penguin? Template:Cardjitsu Hi Know Every about cp, Cool template! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation Hi there!, I saw that you added that the Tallest Mountain is taller than the Cloud Forest. You stated that this has been confirmed. If so, could you please provide evidence on my talk page, just so we know for sure it's a fact. Thanks ;) Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 21:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) i'll friend you i'll friend you if you get a request saying petguy that's me :P Darien8910 (talk) 19:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Tallest Mountain Hi again, I saw that you uploaded this image to prove that the Tallest Mountain is taller than the Cloud Forest. Although, I have checked everyone of Spike Hike's tweets, and none of them state this. So, if this ''is an actual tweet, then please link the url of it in my talk page, or your edits to those two pages will be reverted and the file deleted. Thank you Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Tallest Mountain Ok, I'll be waiting. http://prntscr.com/1rx3ox <--- Notice the 0 of 0 which means that none of the tweets contain any of the words in your uploaded picture. (Just sayin). Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 22:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC)